mothers know best
by sincerelyhecate
Summary: "The way you look at each other was a dead giveaway. The way he talked about you on the phone too. 'Jason this' and 'Jason that', anyone would've suspected as much." In which Jason's beyond nervous in meeting Percy's mom for the first time, Sally's an actual goddess, and Percy's just a bit too touchy-feely. Rated G. Jason/Percy; Jercy.


**Author's Note:** This is written for Day 7 (prompt: Mother) of Jercy Week 2018 on Tumblr. This work is self-betaed, so all mistakes are completely mine. Pardon anything OOC! It's been years since I last read the PJO series, and I'm basing this on how I see (and remember) them as their characters.

* * *

"You okay there, buddy?"

Jason forced himself to break away from his jumbled train of thoughts. Percy's voice was soothing, and he can feel its deep timbre steadily calming his nerves, which was threatening to worsen by the minute. He could feel Percy scooching over a little closer, and his warm hand wrapping itself around Jason's shivering one.

"Hey, you're cold." At this point, it was getting embarrassing. Jason tried for a reassuring smile, but he suspected it became a grimace instead. He cleared his throat, which was itchy for no reason.

"I'm okay," he managed to say, steadying his voice so it didn't come out wavering. This was getting stupid. He has no hesitation when it comes to battling monsters and gods, but when it comes to his boyfriend's mom...

Yes, Percy is his boyfriend. They're in a relationship for more than a few months now, and the days since then, leading up to this moment, have been nothing but bliss and happiness for Jason. The fact that they loved each other, that Percy loved him and him Percy, was a definite proof that he's eligible to love and be loved. No manipulated feelings, no love born out of fake memories, no meddling goddesses' intervention. It was real, and it was genuine.

It was probably the happiest Jason has felt in his entire life.

Back on topic, about Percy's mom...

From what he'd heard from Annabeth and Grover, Sally Jackson is the sweetest human being ever, and she was very supportive of Percy's past relationships. He could feel the love and respect for the woman whenever his friends talked about her, and he could especially feel Percy's whenever he mentioned her. And of course, Jason believed him. The rare moments of Percy talking about his family, and especially his mom, was a reflection of his paramount affection and love towards them.

And nothing is more reassuring than Percy.

But that didn't mean Jason won't be nervous at the prospect of meeting her. She might have been positive about Percy's past relationships, but what about Percy and him? He was Percy's first boyfriend, and Percy was his. Would she mind the fact that her son is in a relationship with a guy? Would she care at all? Jason wouldn't know since this will be the first time they would tell her, and he knew he ought to give her the benefit of the doubt.

It's just that not all people have been particularly... accepting, back at camp. Most of them were happy for them of course, but there were stares and hushed voices, and there were always rumours spreading around behind their backs. Jason tried not minding them much, since Percy didn't. He's thankful for the Argo II gang, though, since they have been nothing but supportive. Some of them even knew all those stupid competitiveness going on between Percy and him had been nothing but sexual tension and mutual attraction. And nothing else mattered except for his dearest friends' approval. And most importantly, nothing else mattered except for Percy.

He was head over heels. He knew that, but he can't seem to stop. Everything felt unstoppable with Percy by his side. He felt like he could defeat a god with Percy fighting alongside him. Even now, with Percy's presence radiating warmth all over him, he felt like he could take on anything.

He felt Percy's hand tightened around his. And when he turned his head to glance at his boyfriend, Percy's face lit up with a smile.

He can do this. He'll make Sally _love_ him.

 **xxx**

The cab came to a stop. They've finally arrived. Jason offered to pay for the fee to shake off the remainder of his nerves. The driver stared at their hands interlocking with each other a bit too long, but thankfully chose not to say anything. Percy can cook up some nasty comebacks, and Jason wouldn't want to waste any of their time breaking off a fight.

They hopped off the cab, and Percy pulled at his hand without much hesitation, probably excited to see his family after so long. His grip on Jason's hand felt comfortable and warm, and once again Jason questioned himself for being so unnecessarily worried. Percy is wonderful, kind and strong, and Jason was sure the woman who raised him will be the exact same.

They arrived at the front door of Percy's house. The soft lilting of music can be heard from the inside. Percy pressed the bell once, and a muffled voice replied, "One second!"

The door clicked once or twice before creaking open. A woman ushered them inside, and Jason could finally take a good look on Percy's mother.

She was beautiful. Her presence emitted the same radiance as Percy's, and her eyes crinkled with joy at the sight of the two young men. "Come in, come in! Make yourself warm."

Percy wasted no second and hugged Sally. Jason could make a comparison between both mother and child then. Although Percy looked almost nothing like her physically, since he was almost a split image of Poseidon down to the color of his eyes, they were exactly the same in everything else. Percy inherited Sally's smile, the warmth in her gaze and her way of talking, voice shrill and full of excitement. Their gestures while they talk were the same. And when both Sally and Percy broke apart, the way they turned to look at him was the same.

Smiles lighting their whole faces up to their eyes, gazes full of adoration and love.

"Mom, where's Paul?"

"He'll be back a bit late."

"And Stella?"

"Napping in my room. Oh, so this is Jason? You're even more handsome than Percy described!"

"I- thank you," Jason stuttered, feeling his cheeks burning hot. Sally clasped her slender hands on his cheeks, smile never wavering, ever so bright. All of his discontentment and worry disappeared into thin air.

"Come on in! Make yourself at home, you must be cold from the ride." She almost took his luggage too, but Jason didn't let her. While they wait for Sally to finish up her prep for dinner, they set all of their things in Percy's old room, and Jason could finally take a good look around. It was very typically Percy-ish. Blue walls, blue bedding and duvet, posters of old bands and stuff purposely and artfully in disarray all around. Percy sat on his bed and pulled Jason in with him, his arm wrapping itself around his waist. Very naturally, yet for nth time, it still made Jason's heart flutter.

"How's the meeting with my mom?"

Jason grinned. "I think she's lovely."

"Right? You didn't have to be so nervous on the way here," his boyfriend snickered. Huh. Percy always see right through him, and Jason had no comeback for that. He just gave his boyfriend a dopey, sheepish grin, to which Percy replied with a peck on his nose. They lied down with their legs dangling off the bed, talking about nothing, and everything, until Sally called for them saying dinner was ready.

They stumbled upon Percy's sister as soon as they stepped out of his room. She was walking rather funnily, wobbling about as she took one step after another, probably due to sleepiness. But her eyes brightened at the sight of her brother, shrilly screaming, "Percy!" and promptly jumping into his open arms. Percy lifted her up and twirled around.

"Hey there, big girl! You've been good, haven't you?"

"Hmph! I'm always good!"

Percy snorted and kissed her chubby cheek, before turning to Jason. "Say hi to Jason!"

"Hi!" Stella greeted. Jason waved back awkwardly, a shy smile in place.

"Her name is Estelle, but we call her Stella."

Jason's heart squeezed at the adorable sight. He never would've thought Percy holding a little child would be such a stunner. "What a pretty name."

Stella barely contained her joy at the praise, giggling happily in Percy's arms. His boyfriend smirked, mouthing, "Flatterer," at him, to which he replied with a sheepish shrug. He wanted Stella to like him, as well.

It turned out Stella's just as unpredictable as her big brother. Very casually, she asked him, "Are you Percy's boyfriend?"

Jason was positive his face is a permanent shade of red now, his mind struggling to come out with a reply. Percy admonished her with a look, which she surprisingly ignored. The girl was as sassy as her brother, too. Jason decided to be truthful, though his tongue felt like sandpaper as he said, "Yes, I am."

 _Please, please, please don't freak out about it-_

"Does this mean I have two brothers, now? Oh wait, three including Tyson." She made a show of counting to three with her tiny fingers.

It was Percy's turn to turn red. Jason was positive his face was mirroring Percy's expression. He's happy for the positive, almost dismissive response, but the implication behind it...

"Hey! You've got no tact, do you."

"I have tack! Um, what is 'tack'?"

"Never mind."

The three of them set off for the dining table when Sally called for them once more. The fact that Stella didn't bat an eyelash at the fact that they're together somehow loosened the tightness in Jason's chest.

 **xxx**

Dinner was delicious. Percy and Leo had been their resident chefs many times for the Argo II gang's monthly gathering, and Jason didn't have to be a genius to figure out where his boyfriend got his cooking skills from. But dinner cooked by Sally was _divine_. It was homey, yet very refined. Simple yet tremendously pleasurable in taste. Most of them were strangely blue in color, but Jason couldn't complain. Percy had a smug look on his face as he watched Jason made inhuman noises as he took every delightful bite.

The way he was proud of his mom was definitely one of Jason's favorite look on him now. It was super cute.

Paul arrived halfway through dinner. He was a middle-aged man with salt-and-pepper hair, his demeanor calm and collected. He paused at the entrance of the room as soon as he noticed the additional two people at the table, and his blue eyes twinkled with mirth as he commented, "Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

"Hey, Paul," Percy grinned. Jason nodded at Percy's stepfather in greeting.

Sally piped in, "Put your case down, I already have your plate set."

"Thank you, pumpkin."

She elbowed his arm with mock admonishment at the petname. Everyone could tell they were not-so-subtly flirting.

"And who might this charming young man be?"

"I'm Jason Grace, sir. I'm -" Oh no. The nerves came back with a vengeance. "I'm a... friend of Percy's back at camp."

There was an awkward silence surrounding the table for a good few seconds. Jason cringed inwardly at himself. He's so, so stupid -

"S – sorry, it's actually _boy_ friend -"

"He's my _boy_ friend."

Both of them spoke up at the same time and paused to look at each other. Percy sighed in relief, reaching to hold his hand under the table. Silently forgiving Jason's slip of the tongue.

"Ah, I suspected as much," Sally broke the silence ensued soon after. Stella, who was rolling a piece of carrot around in her plate, chirped with a sing-song voice, "I already knew!"

Wait. Jason's mind was still reeling from his mess of an introduction, and it couldn't quite catch the current situation. He felt a hand clasping his shoulder, soft pressure full of reassurance. Sally was standing between Percy and him, eyes crinkling with happiness and knowing. "I'm proud that you're able say that upfront in our first meeting. I don't mind waiting until you're actually ready, but I'm glad you did. Percy's a lucky boy."

"Hey!"

"He's lucky to have you too, son," Paul interjected, and Percy gave him a big grin.

Jason still felt guilty for ever doubting their acceptance. "Sorry, Mr and Mrs Blofis -"

" _Sally_ and _Paul_."

"Uh. Yeah. Sorry if I offended you, Sally. And Paul." Despite stumbling through his words, he really was.

"No offence taken, love."

At the term of endearment, Jason felt blood rushing to his cheeks for the nth time. Percy snickered. His fingers softly caressed Jason's knuckles.

"In fact, this calls for a celebration!" Well that explained the amount of food, enough to feed the entire neighborhood. "Congratulations, both of you. I hope Percy's not causing you any trouble?"

"Mooom."

Jason grinned at the playful banter going on between the Blofises. The food tasted truly welcoming, and delicious, this time.

 **xxx**

Jason had just finished taking a warm soak, donned comfortable clothes, before finally settling down on the bed as he waited for Percy, who'd gone out for an emergency errand. There was a couple of knocks on the door, and Jason opened it to find Sally, who offered, "Care to join me for supper?"

Well, he couldn't possibly decline, could he?

Jason followed Sally all the way to the kitchen, feeling strangely disoriented. His thoughts were a bundle of mess, and he swallowed at least once or twice before taking a deep breath to assess the situation. And of course, he was very much alone with his boyfriend's mom.

"Relax, Jason." There was a hint of amusement in her motherly voice as Sally gestured him to sit down. She shuffled around to prepare a drink, setting the water heater on and placing two mugs on the countertop.

"Ah, I was saving this for you two. Percy said you love brownies."

And true enough, a plate of brownies was set in front of him, with Sally's hand gesturing at him to dig in. The brownies were in a peculiar shade of blue. At the thought of Sally inquiring Percy about him, and even going for the trouble to make his favorite food, Jason was inexplicably touched. "Thank you so much, Mrs- um, Sally."

"No problem at all, love." She had just finished stirring the hot chocolate to completion, finally setting a mug piping with steam in front of Jason.

"Really, thank you for everything, Sally." He decided to be honest. "I was really nervous out of my mind on the way here, because this was very important to me and I didn't want to mess it up."

She took a sip from her mug, but her eyes are fully on his now, indicating that he has her undivided attention.

"I don't know if you would believe that I'm really serious about Percy, and most importantly, I didn't know if you'd be okay with him having a relationship with a guy. So it was really nerve-wracking, to say the least."

"Because he's important to you. Right?"

"... yeah."

"And you couldn't lose him. Especially with the risk of me not approving both of you as an item."

Jason nodded, his lower lip quivering. He'd be very upset if that was the case. Sally's hand immediately flew to hold his on the table.

"Percy... does put a lot of show in front of other people just to say I'm important to him. I know. I have my regular fill of being declared 'the best mom in the world' by him at least every time he calls me," Sally chuckled. "So I guess you came to the conclusion that Percy sees me as his everything, and it might affect your relationship if I ever say no."

She saw right through him. Jason couldn't say anything about that, so he meekly nodded.

"I have to admit that he is loyal to a fault. It _is_ his best trait, after all. Despite his disciplinary track record, and his tendency to be at the wrong place _at_ the wrong time, he is a good son. The best I could've ever ask for. He never even had a rebellious phase! Imagine me, a mother, wondering if her son should've been a bit more of a rebel. A bit more like a regular teenager, even." At that, they laughed together companionably. Percy really was one of a kind. Jason was starting to feel comfortable talking with Sally.

"I can see how it took a lot just to say so, Jason. There will always be a risk of me saying no, and I can't blame you if you'd think I will, too. The world isn't as accepting to something different out there, and Percy and I learnt that the hard way. Still, it was very brave of you to immediately introduce yourself as his boyfriend. Despite all the risks." The fact that he stuttered midway went unspoken, and Jason couldn't bring himself to comment on that since Sally had _really_ looked proud of him.

"It wasn't a surprise, and like I said, I kind of figured it out beforehand. The way you look at each other was a dead giveaway. The way he talked about you on the phone too. ' _Jason this_ ' and ' _Jason that_ ', anyone would've suspected as much," Sally teased playfully, her eyes twinkling with merriment. She laughed good-naturedly at his blushing face, and Jason could see how beautiful her smiling eyes were, turning into pretty crescents whenever her face expressed joy. Just like Percy's.

His mind was still fuzzy from his conversation with Sally (though he barely exchanged a word), and warmth was spreading all through his insides. He couldn't say much, anyway, feeling like no words can be uttered to express his infinite gratitude.

Sally reached over to run her hand softly through his hair. Her touch was so gentle, so motherly, that Jason felt like tearing up. Briefly, he remembered a memory of his own mother, and how it all paled in comparison to Percy's mother present in front of him. Who's treating him with love and acceptance they way his mother never would.

"Rest assured, you have my blessings. You're practically family now, okay? So don't go worrying on your own anymore."

"Sally... can I hug you?"

It came out as a tiny squeak, and Jason would've been embarrassed if not for Sally immediately doing so, without the slightest bit of hesitation. Wrapping her thin, yet strong, arms around his neck, patting the back of his head with a hand that only knew love. Jason's chest was aching with profound happiness.

"Now tell me how Percy managed to woo _you_. I want all the details," she stage whispered conspiratorially. Jason was happy to indulge her.

Percy arrived home to find Jason and Sally in a lively conversation, a picturesque view of familiarity and contentment. Of family. As soon as he stepped out of the hallway and into the kitchen, they glanced at him and tried to stifle their laughter. At the same time.

"Huh. I have a feeling you're gossiping about me."

"No, we're not."

"Mooom. Whatever embarrassing stuff Jason spilled about me, don't believe all of them. He's as embarrassing as I am." As he said that, his legs went on auto-pilot as he gravitated towards his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Jason's broad shoulders and kissing his soft golden hair, enjoying the way his ears turned red. It's like it was his second nature.

He took a peek at his mom. The way she looked at him told him everything he needed to know. Jason is perfect for him, and mothers know best.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** (I've read on Estelle's wiki that her nickname is Stella, and though I don't know how credible that is, I just went with it. I haven't read TOA nor MCGA (and I won't) so I have no idea.)

Favorites and reviews are much appreciated! Thank you for reading! ❤

 **Disclaimer:** All rights reserved of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series belongs rightfully to Rick Riordan. The rest of the plot and any significant else are all specifically mine.


End file.
